She Loved the Darkness
by tinylexie
Summary: Both Bellatrix and Narcissa loved dark men. The darkness of these men held a certain appeal for both Black sisters.
1. Bellatrix and Voldemort

Bellatrix had never been sensitive or queasy. The sight of blood had never disturbed her. Even at a young age, she already displayed sadistic tendencies. The pain of others thrilled her. The sounds of tortured screams aroused her. She lived in the darkness, and she loved every moment of it.

The Dark Lord only increased Bellatrix's desire for violence. Their relationship, however, was not that of equals. The Dark Lord was the master, and Bellatrix was the slave. But Bellatrix never saw herself as being a slave. The Dark Lord encouraged her to torture and to kill, and that was all that mattered to Bellatrix. She would do anything for the man, no the god, who required her to be nothing but cruel. That was who Bellatrix was, and that was exactly what the Dark Lord wanted.

Darkness meant strength and power. Most were too weak to embrace it. But not Bellatrix. Never Bellatrix. She and the Dark Lord would do great things together. The world was theirs for the taking.

Bellatrix didn't care who got hurt because of her twisted desires. Pleasing her lord and master was all that mattered to her. The strength and the power that her lord and master gave her was all that mattered to her.

The Dark Lord drew Bellatrix further and further into the darkness, and she gladly allowed him to lead the way. There was no place where he could possibly go that she would not eagerly and loyally follow.

There were many that would say that Bellatrix had always been evil, but she became more evil under the influence of the Dark Lord. Those people would also say that Bellatrix would not have done half of the things that she had done if she had not been doing it for her lord and master. He was the only one who gave her life true purpose and meaning. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

There were many that considered a Bellatrix a monster for serving the Dark Lord with such passionate devotion. But Bellatrix could care less what people thought of her. All that mattered to her was how the Dark Lord thought of her. The Dark Lord's approval was everything to her.

The Dark Lord was Bellatrix's world. When he fell the first time, Bellatrix was completely devastated. She was willing to endure Azkaban without him because she could never imagine living a life of joy that did not include him. So, she gladly suffered for him.

When the Dark Lord returned, Bellatrix was beyond overjoyed. The part of her that had been missing was back. She was now once again complete.

It was perhaps for the best that Bellatrix died before her lord and master did. The sight of his body probably would have completely broken her.

Bellatrix had always loved the darkness. It came to no one's surprise, therefore, that she would only be capable of loving someone who loved the darkness just as much as she did.


	2. Narcissa and Lucius

Almost from the beginning of their relationship, Narcissa knew that Lucius was a tortured, tormented soul who had suffered unimaginable horrors in his life.

The mask that Lucius showed to the world was one of cold politeness or indifference (depending on who he was interacting with), but Narcissa could see the darkness and the anger that he was always struggling to keep hidden.

Narcissa never had Lucius's violence or aggression, but she was not innocent either. She knew about the things that Lucius did. She knew how cruel Lucius could be. But Narcissa never cared about any of that. Lucius always treated her with respect, and he was always willing to listen to her opinions. Lucius never failed to make Narcissa feel as if she was the most special and the most important person in the world.

And despite Lucius's cruelty towards others, Narcissa was never afraid of him. She knew that Lucius would never hurt her. Besides, the world had never cared about either of them, so why should they care about the world?

Lucius's darkness and his anger towards the world aroused Narcissa. She could understand his feelings, as she felt the same way.

Narcissa learned from Lucius that darkness meant strength and power. You could not be soft if you wanted to survive the cruelties of the world. You had to be willing to take on the world.

Narcissa wanted to be a survivor and a fighter just like Lucius was. So, she gladly welcomed the darkness.

Lucius could do no wrong in Narcissa's eyes. There was nothing that she wouldn't support him in. No matter what, she would always stand by his side.

Lucius never told Narcissa all the details of what he did in service to the Dark Lord in case she was ever questioned, but Narcissa was not completely naive either. She knew that Lucius tortured and killed. She knew that Lucius had blood on his hands. But none of that ever bothered Narcissa. Her only concern was the possibility of something horrible happening to Lucius. She couldn't imagine living in a world without him. He was the other half of her soul, the only one in her life who had ever taken the time to get to know the real her. No one else mattered to Narcissa. Only Lucius mattered. He was her reason for living.

Narcissa probably would not have loved the darkness if not for Lucius, but because of Lucius the darkness never terrified her. Lucius made Narcissa want to embrace the darkness, even though he always tried his best to keep her from falling too deeply into it. He never treated her as delicate, but he didn't want anything happening to her either. Such concern warmed Narcissa's otherwise cold heart. It was nice to know that there was at least one person who thought that she mattered.

To most, Lucius was the darkness. But to Narcissa, he was also the light.

He was her light.


End file.
